Undead
with various undead minions]] The undead are one of the three major types of monsters found in the Diablo series. Lore The undead are scattered all over Sanctuary, their presence a result of Hell's influence on the mortal realm. The dead may rise from their graves for any number of reasons—a powerful demon, a source of corruption, a convocation...Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary The undead are counted among the minions of Mephisto, and eternally seek vengeance upon the living, imbued with a hatred that defies understanding. The undead loathe the living, and seek only to consume warm flesh and blood. When risen, some undead wander the world in silence until the magic that reanimates them fades away. Others take up weapons and hunt down anything that lives. Any member of the undead can be drained of the magic that's sustaining it. Doing so in the month of Ratham, especially on the seventh day, produces the best results. Zombies are counted as the lowest ranks of the undead. Above them are the fierce skeleton warriors, and even wraiths—undead in ethereal form that are manifestations of tortured souls from the planes of Hell. Undead are particuarly vulnerable to to effects of broken bones and shattered limbs. Clubs, maces, and scepters are consequently very effective against these beings. They are also vulernable to holy magic,Diablo Manual and the Light is anathema to these beings. While necromancy is possessed among demonkind, among mortals, only the Priests of Rathma have access to this ability. These Necromancers may raise the dead to do their bidding.Diablo II Manual In the period following the Darkening of Tristram, the undead rose in droves to assault the living. It reached the point where people would butcher and burn the remains of loved ones and pets, lest they rise again. The Reapers likewise made use of the undead among their ranks.Diablo III, Act V In-game Diablo I In Diablo I, all undead creatures are resistant to hack and slash weapons like swords and daggers, but are very weak against blunt weapons like maces. Holy Bolt spell is a spell that can only harm Undead. Diablo II In Diablo II, all blunt weapons always deal 50% additional damage to undead. Some Paladin skills like Aura are designed specifically to work against undead. The Necromancer can summon undead monsters as well by using corpses. Many undead creatures are immune to Cold or Poison on Hell difficulty. Diablo III In Diablo III, the Witch Doctor can summon undead monsters, for example, Zombie Dogs. Some items, like Deathseer's Cowl or , have special properties that only work against undead, while some, like or Corrupted Ashbringer, deal increased damage to unliving monstrosities. The likewise returns via DLC, and can summon undead in a manner similar to the Diablo II version. Reapers use undead minions as cannon fodder of their armies, raising hordes of unliving creatures from the humans they kill. However, their undead servants are treated as Reaper type instead, being immune to the special effects that would affect any other undead. Diablo IV Undead appear as enemies in Diablo IV. The Drowned are a new type of undead enemy.2019-11-01, BlizzCon 2019: Diablo IV Announced. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2019-11-10 See also *Human *Demon *Animal References Category:Monsters Category:Undead